Welcome To The Family Song Fan Fiction
by livyryaanderson1995
Summary: Wyatt and Chris make it very clear to Melinda's new boyfriend what will happen if he upsets their little sister. Not mentioning the cousins...Some family.


Welcome To The Family Song Fan Fiction

Melinda gets a new boyfriend called Stefan and Wyatt and Chris want to make sure that Stefan is nice to their younger sister and let him know that if he upsets her that it's not just them he has to worry about about. It's the whole Charmed family. And he only mentions the adults...the cousins are a another matter...

_Welcome to the family_

Wyatt and Chris are sitting in the living room, talking to Melinda's boyfriend, Gabriel.

_Hope you have a real good life  
With my little sister_

Melinda walks in.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked.

"Just talking." Chris said.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah everything's fine Mel." Gabriel said.

"Okay...uh guys don't kill him." Melinda said before she walks back out.

_Yeah, she'll make a real good wife  
Hope you have lots of babies_

"So Gabriel where you working at?" Chris asked.

"Oh, I'm a part time bartender until I finish collage." Gabriel said.

"Bartender?" Wyatt asked.

_Hope you get a real job  
Hope you don't mind company  
'Cause we'll be there a lot_

"You know if you want a future with Melinda, then you're gonna get a real job. One that supports her." Wyatt said.

_And brother here's some brotherly advice  
If you know what's good for you you'll treat her right_

"If Melinda gets hurt then it's not just Chris and myself that you have to worry about." Wyatt said.

"If she so much crys one tear because of you, then the whole family may just kill you." Chris said.

"The whole family?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, I mean theirs Uncle Henry..." Wyatt started.

_'Cause Uncle Henry's the local sheriff  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too_

Henry Mitchell walked in, in his policeman uniform.

"And our Aunt Phoebe." Chris said.

_Aunt Phoebe's the undertaker, son_

_She'll dig a hole for you_

A demon bursts through the window and Phoebe runs into the room. She kicks him in the head and the demon falls to the floor. She throws a potion at him and the demon. The demon dies.

"Not forgetting Aunt Paige." Wyatt said.

_Aunt Paige, she's just crazy  
She'll fight you just for fun_

Paige orbs an athame across the room, just missing Gabriel's head.

"Sorry, I was practising. I didn't see you there." Paige said. "Athame!" Paige orbed the athame back.

"Also our Mom." Chris said.

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

Piper blows up the kitchen door and storms up stairs.

"Our Dad too." Wyatt said.

_And daddy's got a shotgun_

Leo walks past holding a gun.

"Some family." Gabriel said.

"And don't get us started on our cousins." Chris said.

_Welcome to the family  
And this side of the tracks_

"And if you ever, I don't know, disappear from her life. That would also be a big mistake." Wyatt said.

_If you ever leave her  
You ain't coming back_

"Yeah, we never did tell you about Uncle Coop." Chris said.

_My Uncle Coop's a hunter  
He's gonna hunt you down  
Just like he did the last one  
And he still ain't been found  
_

"Now don't get us wrong Gabriel. We think your great and we're happy that our little sister is happy." Wyatt said.

"However, her happiness is very important to us." Chris said.

"So, you better keep her happy." Wyatt said.

_Now I like you just fine, don't get me wrong  
But boy take care of her 'cause if you don't  
_

"Because, well remember our family? We look out for each other." Chris said.

_'Cause Uncle Henry's the local sheriff  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too_

Henry walks in, still wearing his uniform.

"Oh, and just so you know Gabriel, Wyatt and Chris aren't kidding. There dead serious." Henry said walked out.

"Dead serious. Wow, when Melinda said you were over projective she weren't lying." Gabriel said.

"No, she wasn't." Wyatt said.

_Aunt Phoebe's the undertaker, son  
She'll dig a hole for you_

"I don't just vanquish demons you know. Scumbag boys who hurt my niece I'll also vanquish too." Phoebe yelled.

"And they hurt. At least all the screaming makes us think that." Chris said.

_Aunt Paige, she's just crazy  
She'll fight you just for fun_

"I never miss either." Paige said with a smirk on her face.

"Not once." Wyatt said.

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

"You bet your ass I do. Your gonna treat my baby right." Piper said and blows up a chair.

"Or that chair will be you." Piper treated.

"You do not want to be that chair." Chris said.

_And daddy's got a shotgun_

"And, if you break my daughter's heart, I'll make you my new target." Leo said.

"And to think, you haven't even heard about our cousins yet." Wyatt said.

_'Cause Uncle Henry's the local sheriff  
Yeah he's the judge and the jury too_

"I'm a cop, I can cover myself." Henry called from the kitchen.

"You better listen to him." Chris said.

_Aunt Phoebe's the undertaker, son  
She'll dig a hole for you_

"I already got a potion ready." Phoebe said in the door way, holding a potion bottle filled with black liquid.

"And she doesn't play around." Wyatt said.

_Aunt Paige, she's just crazy  
She'll fight you just for fun_

"I got my athame ready in my hand." Paige said standing next to Phoebe.

"If you're smart then you better treat my little sister just right." Chris said.

_Mama's got a real bad temper_

Piper melted a bowl which was on the table in front of Gabriel.

"I could always melt you. Either way you're a dead man if you hurt Melinda." Piper said.

"And she doesn't take no mercy when Mel's involved." Wyatt said.

_And daddy's got a shotgun  
_

"I'll make it a head shot, after five bullets to the legs, and one to your cock if you make my little girl cry." Leo said.

"So Gabriel, no of us are kidding. We will hurt you bad if you have hurt our Melinda." Chris said.

"And, you haven't heard about the cousins yet. Just remember that." Wyatt said.

"Okay that's enough. You guys have made your point. Now leave him alone." Melinda said coming back into the room.

"We were just talking." Chris said.

"Yeah, and on that note. I want to make it very clear to your brothers that I would never hurt you. Or leave you, or make you cry. And if Wyatt and Chris hadn't insisted on this talk then I would of given you this sooner and in a more romantic place." Gabriel said. Gabriel got down on one knee if front of Melinda and pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"Prudence Melinda Halliwell, will you marry me?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes!" Melinda said.

_Welcome to the family  
Hope you have a real good life  
With my little sister  
Yeah she'll make a real good wife_


End file.
